


Novah

by MissMew



Series: Tranquility [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout 76
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Far Harbor Settlement (Fallout), Goodneighbor (Fallout), Major Original Character(s), Non-Sexual Slavery, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew/pseuds/MissMew
Summary: Nurse Novah is accustomed to high- stress trauma but she wasn't prepared for atomic bombs to drop on Salem. After spending a comfortable two-hundred years in a vault, Novah is faced with the dangers of the Commonwealth. With no one but herself to depend on, she battles against the treacherous wasteland, where the people are far more menacing than the radioactive creatures that inhabit it. But does destiny intervene in her plans when someone, from her past, returns?
Relationships: John Hancock (Fallout)/Original Female Character(s), Porter Gage/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tranquility [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550908
Comments: 21
Kudos: 18





	1. The Red Rocket

Novah woke up that morning in a Red Rocket gas station only a few miles south of Salem. Her jet black hair clung to her forehead from the cold sweat that settled on her skin while she had slept. Her dreams did little to give her a good night's rest anymore.

Some of the survivors remained asleep but Novah noticed that a few sleeping bags scattered around her lay empty. This would mean that their owners were awake, doing their part around camp and Novah wanted to do the same. Staying busy kept her thoughts from consuming her.

"Good Morning!"

One of the ladies greeted Novah as she quietly closed the door behind her to the gas station. The woman had started building a fire outside in a pit to warm up coffee for the other survivors.

"Good Morning."

Novah responded back politely despite the fact that she hadn't felt like speaking since the raider attack back at the coastal cottage about a week ago. Her husband had died defending the settlement and Novah was trying to find a way to cope with losing her son, Ben, and her husband, Grey. What was left of her soul died with Grey that day and she hadn't spoken more than a few words to anyone since.

Holding a dirty ceramic mug in her hand, Novah waited patiently as the woman poured her coffee made by the contents of a Slocum Joe's tin. Taking a seat with the rest of the survivors, she sipped on the warm brew as her steel blue eyes watched the flames twirl in front of her.

Moments later, someone sat next to Novah but she didn't bother looking up. Giving anyone eye contact would be an excuse for them to converse with her and Novah didn't want to invite a conversation she wasn't willing to have.

"The Sweepers already left for the morning. They were up at the crack of dawn."

The woman that had poured her coffee sat next to her.

A small group of five, referred to as the Sweepers, would search nearby abandoned homes and buildings for medical supplies and packaged goods. An older man with a military background lead the Sweepers consisting of a nurse, a jock, and two other women that looked and acted more like men. They were a tight group. So tight, in fact, that the jock and one of the women, that acted like a man, were hooking up.

Novah nodded and continued to sip her coffee.

"Why do you drink it?"

"What?"

Novah was caught off guard by the woman's question.

"Every time I make coffee, you grab a cup but every sip you take, you grimace like it is the nastiest thing you've ever had."

The woman chuckled.

"Oh, I hate black coffee. I used to add a sugar and a splash of Brahmin's milk, or rather, my Mr. Handy had…" Novah thought back to her picture perfect kitchen and Percy, her Mr. Handy. "But Grey…Grey used to drink it black. So it reminds me of him in some way."

"I get it." The woman said. "I lost my husband, too. It was before all of this."

The woman waved her hand around, referring to the wasteland that surrounded them.

"I'm sorry." Novah responded.

She didn't want to speak, let alone console someone else. It was a heartless emotion but Novah wasn't even capable of consoling herself. She had lost everything and the wound was still too fresh.

"I'm sorry too, sweetheart. I heard you lost your son back in the vault."

"I did. But so did everyone else."

Novah remembered that feeling of waking up and finding her son was kidnapped along with the rest of the children in the vault.

"Well, I hope that once we reach this Diamond City we have been hearing about, you get the answers you've been looking for."

Novah nodded but couldn't respond. She didn't want to respond, to tell this woman she had been traveling with since the vault how she really felt about the situation she was faced with.

That she didn't have hope of finding Ben since she didn't believe he could still be alive.

* * *

The tub of water began to boil as the women collected everyone's clothing they weren't wearing and created a pile next to the tub. With bars of soap they had scavenged, the women proceeded to scrub the survivor's clothing in the tub of boiling water.

Novah, and the other women, had kept themselves as tidy as possible. Most of them still wore their vault suits for the flexibility they didn't get while wearing a dress. It was more practical for the situations they found themselves in but they still tried to remain put together. Novah actively worked to keep herself looking as she had before. She believed if she still continued to look like the pre-war housewife she had been, she wouldn't lose the rest of who she was.

The women, that acted more like men, felt differently. It was as if the wasteland had brought out their true selves. Novah secretly envied them but still felt uncomfortable by their appearances. They had cut their hair nearly to the scalp and wore pieces of clothing that showed parts of their bodies that Novah wasn't accustomed to seeing. They carried guns and always seemed to have something on their faces like dirt or dried blood. The redhead was Madeline and the brunette was Elizabeth, but they went by "Mad" and "Liz".

From the Sweepers, Mad and the jock, Mitch, were in a strange relationship that they didn't mind displaying in front of everyone. This included the fights and the making up. No one seemed to mind since it provided a source of entertainment and a hot topic of gossip. Mad and Mitch were inseparable and went on every run together. Novah could see Mad's carefree attitude and how badly Mitch wanted her to love him the way he loved her. No matter how Mad treated him, Mitch was obsessed with her. 

* * *

A group of men sat at a table nearby, stripping the skin off of the creatures they had hunted and separating the bones from the edible meat.

One of the two-way radios on the table went off and the older man's voice could barely be made out. The men turned it up and Novah heard him say "Trapped in-...Train Station-... Mitch and Liz-...Ghouls-..."

When the receiver cut off, they quickly tried to decide who would go help them. Novah stood up.

"I'm going too." 

Everyone was taken aback. 

"Are you sure?" One of the men asked. 

Novah felt her body heat up. Anger welled inside of her chest as she heard the doubt emanate from his voice.

_I'm just as capable as any of them._

She walked over to where the men were sitting and grabbed a hunting rifle off of the table.

She turned around, took off the safety and immediately shot 3 holes between the white lines of an orange, rubber traffic cone that was standing up a few feet away. Each bullet went through the first hole she had made. Despite her protests, Grey had taught her how to shoot back on the beach. It turned out, she was a natural. Everyone just gawked at her.

"Let's go" She said coldly. 

Novah went over to the clothesline and grabbed a dry pair of brown shorts and a white tank top. She took off her vault suit and threw it on the ground then grabbed a leather leg holster and stuck a 10mm in it. Novah put on leaded armor with everyone else. Two of them grabbed backpacks and put some bottles of purified water and extra ammo in them, just in case. 

Novah threw her medical pack over her shoulders containing supplies she had accumulated since leaving the vault. She had been a triage nurse, pre- nuclear apocalypse and knew what would prove useful in any situation they found themselves in. She joined the rest of the group, geared up and ready to go.

One of the men pulled Novah aside. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked looking at her up and down, taking in her new attire.

"I'm fine." she replied. "The world's over now right? I'm doing what I want now."

The man didn't argue it and walked away. Novah kissed her wedding ring and followed the group away from Red Rocket.


	2. The Train Station

The volunteers met up with the Sweepers outside of the Train Station. Novah immediately noticed that there were two people missing from the group, Liz and Mitch. 

"What happened?" One of the survivors asked.

"We were doing a supply run in town. A few ghoul wandered in and we tried to sneak out but we were surrounded. Mitch and Liz started shooting their guns to get their attention and ran into the train station to draw them away. We've been sitting out here waiting but they haven't come back out yet." The grey-haired man replied. 

"We don’t know how many ghouls are in there." The nurse mentioned. 

Mad just stood there, leaning up against a street lamp, digging dirt from under her finger nails with a knife. Something about Mad rubbed Novah the wrong way. 

The group discussed a plan and split up into three groups. Novah went with Group One to the front of the Train Station. Group Two went behind the building and Group Three waited along the right side. Each group kept a radio on them so that they could communicate with the other groups. Novah and her group opened the front glass door as quietly as they could and took out there knives. A few ghouls were roaming the hallway aimlessly. Novah guessed that Mitch and Liz were hiding and the ghouls, somehow, hadn't found them yet. 

Some of them followed the wall on left and a few others on the right while the rest in the middle took out the ghouls. They made their way down the hallway crouched, grabbed a ghoul from behind and drove the knife into its skull and then would slowly lower it to the ground. The ghouls smelt like death and their melted skin would slide around when they grabbed them. Each time they passed a door, they would try the handle, but so far, they were all locked. 

When they made it to the end, the hallway turned left. They had no idea what would be waiting for them around the corner. One of the members of Group One turned on the radio and clicked the button three times. Group Two flung open the door to the back of the building and started pounding. The Train Station filled with vibrations and yelling. 

Novah could hear the quick shuffling around the corner of the hallway as ghouls ran towards the back door. Then the gunshots as Group Two lead them around the right side of the building and Group Three open-fired on the ghouls. Group One stood up cautiously in the Train Station hallway and took out their guns. They checked the remaining doors around the corner and found that a couple of the rooms were open. A few ghouls had gotten trapped in the rooms and Group One took care of them.

Novah found a bathroom unlocked and made her way slowly inside. She could see four ghouls with their backs to her. She looked up and saw Mitch straddling the divider of one stall with his back against the wall and Liz doing the same on another divider. The ghouls were trying to get into the closed stalls. Novah kept her foot in the doorway and peered out into the hallway. She waved over someone from her group to help her. A man came over quietly and peered in. 

Novah signaled for him to hold the door and she quickly fired two bullets into two of the ghouls heads. By the time she got to the third, it had already spun around and noticed them. Mitch jumped off the divider, opened the stall door and grabbed one of the ghouls from behind as they went for Novah. He plunged his knife into the top of its skull. 

The fourth ghoul lunged at Novah, throwing all of his weight at her. Novah lost her footing and fell backwards with the ghoul pinning her down. Her gun flew out of her hands, sliding down the hallway out of reach. The guy holding the door tried to get around them wrestling on the ground to get a good shot but couldn't. 

Novah started to panic and yelled at the ghoul as she struggled against it tearing into her flesh. 

"Shit!" 

Mitch pushed the guy holding the door aside. He grabbed the back of the ghoul and stabbed it through the side of the head as it wriggled. It finally stopped moving and Mitch let it go, falling back on top of Novah. 

"Get it off! Get it off!"

Novah was trying to push the limp ghoul off of her. Its skin sliding off and between Novah's fingers as she shoved it. 

"Oh, I'm sorry! Here." 

Mitch immediately jumped up and grabbed it off of Novah and tossed it away from her. He went over to Novah and kneeled beside her as he tried to wipe the ghouls blood and skin from between her fingers. He took special care trying to clean off her wedding ring. 

"Are you married? I haven't seen you with anyone." 

"I was." Novah pulled her hands away and stood up. She took off her wedding ring and stuck it in her pocket. "He died."

Mitch, embarrassed, brushed off his blood stained shirt with his hands while Liz hopped off of the stall divider and joined the others out in the hall. 

"Is everyone alright" One of the men asked. "We heard gunshots."

"Yeah, we're good."

The man that had held the bathroom door answered for them. He proceeded to tell them what happened as Mitch walked up next to Novah and lowered his voice.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that back there. That was dumb of me to ask. We've just never really talked before. I didn't know." Mitch apologized. 

"I didn't mean to snap at you. Just still trying to get used to being alone." Novah replied.

Mitch reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze and then let it go. "You're not alone, you know, Laura? Let me know if you need anything and I'll be there, okay?"

"Laura?"

Novah was confused where he had gotten that name from.

"You look like Laura Croft. The shorts. The tank top. The thigh holsters and boots?"

Novah glanced down at herself.

"Shit." She said under her breathe.

She went from housewife to an apocalyptic sex icon. Mitch laughed when he realized that wasn't her intention.

* * *

They met up with the rest of the survivors outside of the Train Station when Mitch caught sight of Mad standing there with her gun leaning on her shoulder. Mitch started towards her.

"What the fuck was that back there?" Mitch was pissed.

"What do you mean?" 

Everyone immediately stopped to watch the scene play out in silence.

"You left us. You left me!" 

He was standing in front of her now gesturing to himself and Liz. Liz just stood back and watched silently with everyone else.

"There was nothing I could do. They came from everywhere."

"You were right next to me and then you were gone as soon as those ghouls moved in on us." 

"I already promised you, Mitch. The day I met you, I told you I wouldn't be a hero. I saved myself."

Everyone was shocked. Mitch couldn't even speak but Novah could see the rage and hurt building up inside of him. She felt for him. Mitch wanted to punch Mad in face. Instead, he turned and screamed into the air and practically ran back to the Red Rocket gas station. 


	3. The Small Talk

Novah leaned against the door frame of the bathroom and watched as Grey gave Ben a bath. 

"Listen, after the Veteran's Gala, I thought we could take Ben to the park for a little while. Then maybe we can go see Jack O' Lantern at the Pumpkin House tonight!" 

"That sounds great, honey." Grey replied, "Can you go grab Ben some pajamas while I get him dried off?"

Novah walked into Ben's room, picked out a pair of pajamas with little moons and stars on them, and met Grey in the bathroom. She looked up from the little pajamas she was holding and stopped in the door frame. 

The tub was now drained of water and Ben was gone. Grey's body lay slumped on the closed toilet lid with bullet holes penetrating his chest. Blood began pouring from his wounds, soaking his shirt. Droplets formed on the porcelain surface and fell to the tile below. 

Novah grabbed her chest, willing herself to breathe. 

"No. No. No!"

* * *

  
Novah woke up panting. Her damp skin clung to the fabric of the sleeping bag. Novah reached up to touch her face and could feel that she had been crying. What she had dreamt, she had seen before. The worst part was that it wasn't a nightmare, but her memories, like scattered puzzle pieces. 

It was still dark outside and everyone remained asleep around her. Shaken that she may fall back asleep and have the same dream, she crawled out of her sleeping bag and went outside of the Red Rocket for a breath of air.

Outside, the breeze felt cool against Novah's skin. Fireflies glowed from the other side of the street. A fire crackled nearby in the pit and sitting next to the flames were Mitch and Mad. It looked as if they had worked things out or were in the process of doing so based on their facial expressions and tones. Novah didn't want to intrude on their discussion but it really was cold.

She walked up with her arms crossed tight to keep warm.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all." Mitch responded politely. 

Mad just rolled her eyes, stood up and staggered back into the Red Rocket. She clutched a bottle of Whiskey and the scent lingered even after she left. An empty bottle lay on the ground next to where she sat.

"Everything okay?" Mitch asked.

"I should be asking you the same."

"Want some?" Mitch held up another bottle of Whisky but this one was nearly full still. 

"No, thank you. I don't drink. Never have."

"Never?"

"Well, if you don't count the time I was thirteen and drank some of my parent's schnapps."

Novah giggled and Mitch watched her amusingly.

"Why schnapps?"

"I've always loved butterscotch. So, when I was younger, I found my parent's bottle of schnapps. It had this little picture of the candy and said 'Butterscotch' across it. So I poured myself a glass and drank it before my parents got home."

"Did they ever find out?"

"They wouldn't have if I hadn't puked across the table that night during dinner."

Novah and Mitch laughed together.

"Do you still love butterscotch?"

"Not so much after that, no."

"I never really drank either before all of…this."

"How're you feeling? I mean since the train station incident."

"I'm fine. Pissed off but I'm fine. I should have known not to expect anything but I just thought… after all this time, you know?"

There was a pause. Novah watched Mitch lose himself in his own thoughts as the glow of the flames licked his face. 

"We met after the bombs dropped and we had a common goal but now….things are….different. We are…changing."

Novah could see that he was struggling to put how he felt into words. It seemed more than that, though. It was more like he was struggling to come to terms with the truth that him and Mad just didn't make sense anymore. Novah wasn't about to decipher it for him though. It wasn't any of her business. 

"Ben. My son's name is…was Ben. He was taken by the Institute back in the vault."

Mitch looked shocked.

"He was one of the kids taken?"

"Only a year old. One day he was there and the next he was just…gone. Want to know a secret?"

Mitch nodded.

"I had thought that after all of it, the bombs and the vault, that we would wake up and everything would be okay. That my house would still be standing there like nothing had happened and we could go back. We would pick up where we left off in Salem."

Novah looked up to meet Mitch's eyes.

"That's how unbelievably stupid I am."

"I don't think that's stupid. It's not fair that you put that on yourself."

"That's all I have ever known. Grey and I were married young and we were happy. We had Ben and a beautiful home. I was safe…protected…sheltered from everything."

"Not entirely, you were a nurse weren't you?"

"I suppose you're right. That was the only thing in my life that was mine. I knew how to be a good nurse and how to be there for those people that needed me. Then Ben came along."

"Is that why you want to go to Diamond City? To find Ben?"

"I have to. When you become a parent, your wants and needs don't matter anymore."

Novah looked down at her palms and traced the grooves in her hands with her eyes.

"Did you have any children?" She asked him without looking up.

"No." He replied. "I never even got around to getting married. It wasn't on my list for a while."

"Why is that?"

"I played professional hockey. Too busy traveling, playing for the Boston Bruins to be courting."

"That sounds like an incredible life."

"It was going to be until all of…this happened."

Novah couldn't help but yawn and tried to conceal it behind the back of her hand.

"I'm so sorry."

"Let's get some sleep, you look tired." Mitch noticed. "We can talk more tomorrow."

Novah walked back towards the Red Rocket while Mitch put out the fire. They met up at the door and stopped before going inside. 

"You can talk to me anytime, Laura." He smirked, purposefully using the wrong name again. "I'm here for you and if you will accept my services, Mad and I will help you find Ben."


	4. The Museum

"This is Diamond City Radio, and I'm… uhh… you know, it's me. Travis… Anyway. So, uhh… some recent activity in, uhh, here in Diamond City… that… you might want… to, uhh, know about. I've heard… I mean, it seems that, uhh, Nick Valentine is looking into some, uhh, former residents of Diamond City. There was a house in… it was in the West Stands, and there was a guy, and a kid living there… And they didn't really bother anyone, but… Well I guess maybe there was something funny about the whole thing."

 _Suspicious activity involving a kid? Get in line._ Novah thought to herself.

* * *

"Who did you get?" he whispered excitedly.

"I can't tell you! Who did you get?" Novah asked.

"If you're not telling then I'm not telling."

The survivors had been walking for days without much sleep and their shoes were starting to fall apart. Having Christmas to look forward to gave them an opportunity for a break from the day-to-day threats of the wasteland. Everyone settled into the lobby of a Museum for some protection against the freezing weather.

Wanting to do a gift exchange for Christmas, each person tore a piece of paper from the Boston Bugle and wrote their names in coal. One by one, every survivor closed their eyes and reached into the bucket and secretly pulled out a small folded paper.

Then they would quickly shuffle to another area of the lobby to privately look at who they received. When it was Novah's turn, she had closed her eyes and reached deep into the bucket. She pulled out a piece of newspaper with "Mitch" scribbled in coal.

Novah was actually excited to pull Mitch and had the perfect idea for a gift. They had gotten closer since the Train Station despite the glaring looks she received constantly from Mad. She had stuffed the paper into her pocket and went to another room. Mitch had followed her in.

"Want to go on a run for some gift supplies?"

Novah blushed a little and then immediately felt guilt wash over her. She had feelings for Mitch and Grey had hardly been dead a year.

"Yeah, sure."

They left the Museum and searched through some of the stores and buildings in the area. Novah found a store that sold sports equipment and it was exactly what she was looking for. Mitch stayed close by in another store and Novah tried to shop quickly since they were separated.

She grabbed a hockey stick, two pairs of ice skates, rope, duct tape, and Wonderglue. She met Mitch back out in front of the store. He looked at all of the junk in her arms and smiled.

"What're you smiling at?" Novah asked.

"You got me."

"No I didn't! I got Sam."

Sam had also been a professional athlete before the bombs fell. That threw Mitch off but he kept the smirk on his face. Novah didn't know if she was successful in tricking him or not.

"What did you get?" She asked him, looking in his arms full of junk.

"You'll see when it's finished." He replied shifting everything so it was concealed behind his back.

Novah giggled and they started walking back to the Museum. The croaks from the Radtoads around the lake nearby echoed off the buildings as they walked back. It was peaceful under a blanket of darkness.

* * *

Classical music was played on the Pip-Boys and bottles of Wine were passed around. Everyone came together and exchanged gifts around the fire. One of the women in the group had pulled Novah's name and gifted her with a cute basket containing handmade candles, soaps, and Mutfruit perfume.

After all of the gifts were exchanged, Novah took Mitch to the roof of the Museum and brought his gift with them. She tried to wrap it in blankets so he wouldn't see it and so that she wouldn't hurt herself carrying it. When they got to the roof, Novah pulled Mitch over and they sat down.

"I knew it! What is it?" He asked excitedly.

Novah unwrapped his gift and handed it to him carefully. Mitch picked it up and stood up slowly with a look of surprise that spread across his face. He sliced it through the air with ease while Novah watched.

"Do you like it?" She asked, suddenly aware of how vulnerable she felt.

Mitch set it down next to him, got on his knees in front of Novah and hugged her tightly. Their bodies were pressed together and Novah leaned further into his arms. She could feel his warm, firm body against hers. Her senses were filled with an aroma of campfire and sweet wine. He pulled back with his hands still on her arms and looked into her eyes.

"This is absolutely incredible. I can't believe you did this for me. I love it!"

Novah had made Mitch a melee weapon out of a hockey stick. While getting to know each other, Novah found out that Mitch was formerly a professional hockey player before the bombs dropped. Him and his dad used to go to local hockey games before he had joined a professional team.

Novah had sanded along the back side of the hockey stick and removed the blades from the ice skates. She then securely adhered the blades along the edge of the stick and re-wrapped the handle with strands of the rope.

Novah and Mitch leaned in slowly towards each other. Mitch moved his hand onto Novah's thigh and Novah put her hand over his. Her heart raced knowing this would change everything between them. She could feel his warm breathe on her skin. She wanted it.

Their lips were inches apart and both of their eyes began to close anticipating their lips touching when something fell between them. Novah opened her eyes and looked down to find a lacy thong on Mitch's lap.

"My gift to you. Let's go." Mad was intoxicated, as she usually was since her and Mitch had fought at the Train Station. She swayed a little as she stood there holding a bottle of Whiskey. 

"Mad, not right now." Mitch rubbed his eyes with both of his hands embarrassed.

"I just want to talk to you, Mitch." She said with tears welling in her eyes. "Don't make me beg."

Mitch looked at Novah helpless like he was unsure about what to do. Novah took that as her queue. She stood up and collected the blankets that held Mitch's gift and made her way back down into the Museum. 

She sat by the dying fire silently in the lobby, lost in her thoughts, sitting on a pile of blankets. She sat there, starring into the flames, thinking about Ben and Grey. They felt more like a part of a former life she once had.

Novah pulled off her wedding ring and sat twirling it between her fingertips. She watched the bright flames glisten on the diamond's surface. Then, she gently tossed it into the fire and watched as the flames danced around it. At this point, it reminded her more and more of the guilt she felt than the love they shared.

Less than an hour went by when she heard Mad's passionate moans and thumping coming from the roof. Novah buried her face in her hands feeling ridiculous for thinking it would be any other way.


	5. The Resort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Comments and Kudos! This is my very first FanFic and I am having a lot of fun with it.

After a few days, the group made it to the city. Wooden planks with scribbled red paint that read "Diamond City" and arrows directing them further into the city were nailed to buildings. Some of the signs lay strewn in the streets.

They made their way down the streets and followed the signs further and further into the city. Arrows directed them down an alleyway with tall apartment buildings on either side going all the way down to the connecting road. Novah felt uneasy and instinctively grabbed Mitch's hand for comfort but then quickly let go, realizing what she had done. Mitch looked over at her with apologetic eyes.

"Novah-" but Novah had already started putting distance between herself and Mitch physically. She had avoided talking to him since that Christmas night. Mad had dug her claws back into Mitch and, even though she had become an alcoholic mess, Mitch couldn't let her go. 

The survivors started down the alley when they heard faint whistles. They echoed off of the apartment buildings and Novah was unable to pinpoint exactly where they were coming from. The survivors acted quickly and began backing out of the alley. A group of well dressed Gunners blocked them from escaping the way they had come in. They wore sunglasses that completely concealed their eyes and a matching logo on their armor of a painted ghoul with an X on its forehead.

The survivors split up and tried the doors into the apartment buildings. Others tried running toward the opposite end of the alley to escape. They were met by more Gunners at the other end and perched on the rooftops. All of the doors to the buildings were not only locked but sealed shut. The survivors took out their guns and started firing on the Gunners. Instead of shooting back, the Gunners threw in smoke grenades.

The smoke filled Novah's lungs and she felt dizzy. The smoke grenade was laced with some type of drug that made it difficult for Novah to keep her eyes open. She turned to look at Mitch as he made his way towards her and then Novah blacked out.

* * *

When Novah opened her eyes, she was starring up at a tiled ceiling. It was glossy white with a pattern that reminded Novah of an inkblot test. She reached up groggily with her right hand to rub her eyes but couldn't reach.

Her hand was cuffed to a metal bed frame. She looked down and found that she was wearing a maids outfit. She scanned the rest of the elegant, white room. All of the furniture appeared pristine despite the nuclear bombs. 

Novah searched around the room anxiously. Her pack was nowhere to be found. She must have dropped it back in the alley when she blacked out. She started pulling on the cuff, testing the strength of the bed frame to see if she could pull the bar off the frame. It was solid and the noise from the chain rattling brought in an Assaultron. Novah froze, afraid of what would happen, knowing what the robot was capable of, and just stared at it.

"Sweetheart, you're going to bruise your wrists if you keep doing that." The Assaultron spoke to Novah in a concerned mechanical tone that resembled a sweet female's voice.

"Where am I?" Novah asked, still unsure of the Assaultron.

"The Resort, my dear. You're going to like it here. My masters were awfully generous to have picked up you and your friends. You'll never starve again! So long as you pull your weight and follow the rules, that is." She answered candidly.

The door opened again and an older, human woman in a matching maids outfit, similar to her own but less risqué, entered her room wearing a thick metal collar. 

"I see you've met Sandy."

She noted as she unlocked Novah's cuffs.

"Now there is nothing to be afraid of. Please, do not try to run. You will only be punished severely for it and brought back here so, really there is no point in the matter."

Her voice sounded bored like she had been through this multiple times before.

"Where am I exactly? And what did she mean by pulling my weight?" Novah was confused.

"The Resort is under the care and ownership of Mr. Hill. Mr. Hill rescues those in need of his services and hospitality from the wasteland and provides them with a better life."

The woman spewing the bullshit led Novah from the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mr. Hill, and his associates, expect appreciation and a hard work ethic for the amenities he gives so willingly. The kitchen is where you will be working."

"You can't be serious with these outfits. We are expected to work in these?"

With every step Novah took, she could feel the bottom of her butt cheeks peek from under her skirt. She felt extremely uncomfortable.

The woman ignored her, "I am Sonia and I am in charge of you. Anything you need to report, you will report to me for. Any questions?"

Novah said nothing due to Sonia still not answering her last question.

"Good. Now let's introduce you to Mr. Hill."

Sonia took Novah back up the stairs, down a hallway, pass a bunch of rooms, and up another stairway. Novah noticed a number of Assaultrons and Mr. Handys cleaning the Resort. She didn't understand why they would need human labor when they had so many robots for that specific purpose.

Novah and Sonia came to a large wooden door with a line of girls dressed just as she was. She recognized almost all of the girls standing in line. 

They were all mostly from her group, including Liz and Mad. 


	6. The Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Rape/Non-consensual material in this chapter.*

"Welcome!"

A round, pudgy man opened his arms wide in front of an oak conference table seated with men in clean, black suits. Novah and the other girls stood along one wall of the room with their hands behind their backs. Novah felt like prized Brahmin being presented at market.

"The Resort will be your new home! You are all probably wondering what you're doing here and we don't want you to be scared. Rather, we would hope that you would feel more comfortable being in a large estate with plenty of food and comfortable beds. All that we ask of you ladies is to perform your duties impeccably and don't try running away. That would only hurt our feelings and cause mistrust in our relationship."

Mr. Hill dramatically frowned as if it would genuinely hurt his feelings.

Sonia was standing next to the row of girls. She then began walking down the line putting metal collars on each of the girls' necks. Novah wasn't about to fight the collar with all of these strangers watching her so intently.

"Now, Sonia. If you would be so kind as to show these beautiful women where they will be living and get them started on their... responsibilities."

Mr. Hill peered over at the men sitting at the conference table when he said that. Novah glanced at Mad and Liz out of the corner of her eye and saw that they had also caught Mr. Hill's devilish smirk.

"This way, ladies."

They were escorted out of the room.

Each of the girls were given separate rooms on the top floor of the Resort. Their bedroom doors were locked while they were sleeping and unlocked when they were expected to work. This occurred every day during the same time frame. The bedroom windows were sealed as well keeping them from escaping.

Novah was required to work in the kitchen washing dishes and delivering meals to rooms. A few of the girls from her group were with her in the kitchen. Liz was among them but Mad was sent elsewhere.

The metal collars snug on their necks were shock collars that all of the male occupants of the Resort had remotes to. Novah had accidentally dropped a dish and broke it on one occasion and learned the hard way that it didn't take much to be punished. Novah and the girls had been there for a few days when Novah figured out what happened to the other girls that weren't in the kitchen.

* * *

Novah was asked to deliver a meal from the kitchen to one of the gentleman's rooms. Typically the men were away doing whatever activity they were participating in that day. Ghoul hunting and Croquet were among those activities.

Novah made her way to the room and stood in front of the door with her hand ready to knock when she heard muffled groans. Novah was pretty sure she knew what was going on in the room but didn't know whether she should knock or not. She set the plate on the ground in front of the door and looked down the hallway trying to decide what to do. She picked it back up and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in!" She heard a man grunt from inside.

Novah walked into the room and nearly dropped the plate. Her hands started to shake and she averted her eyes to the ground.

"Um- Uh- Where do you- Where should I set this down for you?" She asked shaken. Her eyes welled up with tears.

He didn't stop what he was doing when he replied "On the table."

Novah stumbled over to the table and looked down at the plate of food trying to decide what to do next.

Mad was on the bed, on all fours while the man had his way with her. The man had put a gag in Mad's mouth to keep her from making too much noise. Novah could hear everything and had to close her eyes to keep from fainting. 

"Come here." The man said. "Stand right there."

He pointed to the floor in front of the bed.

Novah took a deep breathe and kept herself from looking at Mad's tear stricken face. She walked over and stood in front of the bed.

"Pull your top down." He told Novah.

Novah glanced at Mad then. Her watery eyes were desperately encouraging her to just do it.

"No." Novah replied firmly.

Suddenly, an immense shock pulsed through her body. Her face went numb and she dropped to her knees. She hadn't felt that much pain since she had dropped the plate. She could hear Mad crying through the gag and, once the pain subsided, Novah opened her eyes.

"Do it."

He demanded and went back to moving himself in and out of Mad.

Novah caught her breathe and stood up. She unbuttoned her uniform and pulled out her breasts. Her face was expressionless. She wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of crying. She stared at the wall behind his head and kept her hands on her pulled down top.

That's all the man needed to finish. He pulled out of Mad and released himself all over her back. The man got off the bed to wash up in the bathroom. Novah quickly pulled her top back up and knelt down in front of the bed looking up at Mad. Mad took the gag out of her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Novah whispered so the man wouldn't hear from the bathroom.

"Go." Mad responded coldly, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

Novah stood up and left the room quickly per Mad's wishes. She slammed the door behind her, ran down the hall and up the stairs to her room. She felt disgusting and he hadn't even touched her. She ran into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her neck was crimson red from the shock collar activating.

She couldn't get rid of that feeling that she had just been violated and how guilty she felt for leaving Mad there.

Her hands were shaking when she ran water for the tub and threw off her uniform. She sat in the tub naked, holding her knees to her chest. Through her tears, she released all of the guilt and adrenaline she had been holding in. Only one thought permeated above all the others.

She had to hold onto the hope that the men were coming for them. 


	7. The Arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Graphic depictions of violence (and my favorite chapter! :)*

"I want to apologize on behalf of myself and my associates. Here at the Resort we pride ourselves as gentlemen. You see, everyone has their positions at the Resort and there are responsibilities required of each those positions. When everyone meets those expectations, we can all live in a safe, high-functioning society. You seem like a smart, young woman and something about you tells me that you get it."

Mr. Hill had brought Novah into his office suite to explain the situation she had endured with Mad and that man.

"Where is Mad?"

"I assume you are referring to your friend Madeline from the other day?" Novah nodded. "Yes, well, responsibilities. You may have noticed that you and some of your friends have been separated into different sections of the Resort? There is a system in place here that myself and the associates had formed and agreed upon many years ago. The wasteland is a land of chaos and we strive to bring order to that chaos."

Novah shifted her body weight between her feet wondering how long she would be standing there. 

Mr. Hill continued.

"I will put it plainly. Men have needs, Novah. If those needs are not met, there is chaos and we are trying to bring order to chaos, yes? We have an agreement with the Gunners to help get us...top quality staff that suit the needs of the Resort."

He smiled smugly and Novah felt disgust.

"I can assure you, everyone who has been here before you has been very happy! You have everything you need here to protect you from the harsh world that is today. 'Mad', as you called her, is a pretty, young woman. You were not assigned the same duties as her because I can sense that there is more to you. What happened to you should not have happened. That was not a part of your responsibilities and I am just glad nothing more became of it. You'll be happy to know that the man has been excused from the Resort for breaking those rules and taking advantage of your position."

Novah wasn't sure if she should indulge him or jump over the desk and snap his neck. Prostituting women against their will and then trying to manipulate her into thinking he was doing her a favor? Novah felt like she had a good idea of the type of man she was now dealing with.

"On a lighter note," Mr. Hill continued when Novah didn't respond. "We will be having an event here soon! We try to open the Arena weekly but sometimes there are not enough...candidates for each week. Now I would like for you and the other young ladies to provide your services for that afternoon and do as you normally do. Deliver meals and spirits to our guests in the Arena. I would like for you to tend to myself and the associates for that evening." Mr. Hill beamed like he had just offered her a highly sought after award.

"Thank you?"

Novah tried not to make it sound like a question but she didn't know how to act grateful for something so offensive. Mr. Hill didn't register her tone and took her reply genuinely.

"Of course! Please let me know if there was anything else I can do for you. Please enjoy your day."

Mr. Hill gestured towards the door for Novah to leave.

* * *

All of the girls from the Resort piled into a bus together and made their way to the Arena. The windows on the bus had been painted over with black paint to keep the girls from seeing anything. The only window not painted was the driver half of the front window.

The ladies were dressed in their clean uniforms and scrubbed extra well from head to toe for the event.

Prized Brahmin, Novah thought to herself.

When they arrived at the Arena, the girls were escorted off the bus and lead to a kitchen where robots were already busy cooking. Mr. Hill and the Resort occupants filled the benches of the Arena along with several other men that Novah hadn't seen before.

The Gunners all filed in and took their places guarding the entrances. The Arena was enclosed and in the center was a large dome shaped cage. One side of the cage was lifted up like a garage door. Novah wasn't sure what kind of arena this was.

Novah saw Mad and the rest of the girls that had been placed in Mad's group. They were no longer wearing their uniforms. Instead they were scandalously dressed and sitting on the laps of some of the observers holding trays. The trays were being used to collect bets and some of the men seemed to even be tipping Caps for the girls.

Sonia took Novah and two other girls to where Mr. Hill and his associates sat up top. They would go back and forth to the kitchen and bring them anything they asked for. Novah was pleased that they gave her a cushioned chair to sit in and she was not required to sit on their laps.

Then, the lights in the arena seating shut off and spotlights lit up the cage. From the opened section of the cage walked in someone in a full set of Power Armor. A Gunner followed him into the cage and presented him with a number of weapons on a cart. The fighter chose a sledgehammer that had a small rocket on the back side of it and the audience erupted in a cheer.

The Gunner wheeled the weapon cart back out of the cage. The wall of the building then opened and a large cargo box was pushed through to the entrance of the cage. The Gunners got on top of the cargo box and slid the door upwards. The back of the cargo box was then moved forward and pushed out a Deathclaw into the cage. The fighter in Power Armor seemed just as surprised as Novah was. She had never seen a Deathclaw before but it looked terrifying.

The Deathclaw crawled out of the box in a daze. It looked like it had been drugged and it was just waking up. It gave out an ear curdling roar and the audience shouted and cheered in excitement. The fighter planted his back foot and readied the sledgehammer. The movement caught the Deathclaw's attention and it lunged dizzily at the fighter.

The fighter stepped to the side at the last second and pushed the Deathclaw passed him with the hammer between both of his hands. The Deathclaw fell into the cage. Novah sat in awe at the fighter's wit. The fighter readied his hammer and spun himself once and on the second spin, planted a blow on the back of the Deathclaw. Everyone gasped and then cheered. Some of the men booed and Novah assumed they were the ones that had bet against the fighter.

The blow made the Deathclaw angry. It ducked and turned, swinging its right arm at the same time. It hit the fighter's shins causing him to fall forward. The Deathclaw grabbed the back of the Power Armor and threw him against the cage. More cheers and more boos erupted through the crowd. Novah put her hand over her mouth in shock. Mr. Hill and the associates were also mesmerized by the fight because they hadn't asked Novah or the other girls for anything since it started.

The fighter picked himself up and grabbed his sledgehammer. Him and the Deathclaw circled each other, both looking for an opportunity to attack. The Deathclaw took his shot and threw himself in the air, lunging at the fighter's face. The fighter dropped to the ground at the last second. The Deathclaw flew over the fighter and landed on the ground behind him. The fighter quickly got up, swung his hammer, and brought it down on the back of the Deathclaw's head.

The Deathclaw's head exploded in a red mist and its brains flew out onto the people in the first couple rows outside of the cage. Everyone went crazy, even Mr. Hill stood up clapping and cheering. He then walked down the Arena steps and into the cage. He announced the fighter as the winner which was followed by more clapping and groans from those that lost their bets.

The Gunners came in and took the sledgehammer from the fighter and started dragging out the Deathclaw's headless body. Mr. Hill grabbed the fighters hand and lifted it into the air. The room stood in applause and laughter. He dropped his hand back down and the fighter took off his helmet. Novah gasped and stood up abruptly from her chair.

Standing in the Arena in Power Armor… was Mitch.


	8. The Escape

Since the time she had seen Mitch in the Arena, Novah was feeling disoriented the following week. After that night, Mr. Hill had moved her from the kitchen to the medical ward. Novah already had immense experience in the medical field but wasn't sure what gave her away to Mr. Hill.

The other nurses in the medical ward were impressed by how much she already knew. This made her think that not all of them were even nurses before the bombs fell. They were able to teach her more complicated processes like how to make Chems and Stimulants. These aids were then used to help the fighters with the pain they endured in the Arena.

Now that Novah was in the medical ward, she had a better chance at seeing Mitch again but she had to wait until the next Arena event. The nurses stayed in a locker room at the Arena where the fighters would go after their fights, if they were still alive. If not, their limp bodies were fed to whatever Deathclaw or Mirelurk the Resort was keeping at the time.

* * *

That week, they had Mitch fight another one of the fighters in the Arena. They called it when Mitch was knocked out cold by the other fighter. Novah waited anxiously for them to bring Mitch into the locker room.

Once he was carted in, everyone went to work on his scrapes and bruises. Novah took a Stimpak and injected it into Mitch's upper arm. She then put a mask, connected to an oxygen tank, over his mouth and nose. Novah inserted a needle into a little vial connected to the oxygen tube and injected Jet into the stream. As it evaporated, Mitch inhaled it weakly and instantly opened his eyes looking straight into Novah's.

He grabbed her hand abruptly and went to speak when Novah subtly shook her head. There were too many people around and she didn't know if she could trust any of them. Mitch closed his mouth and looked around the room, taking in deep breathes.

"You'll be alright, sir. We are going to get you cleaned and stitched back up."

Novah said in a normal tone so that anyone near her wouldn't suspect that they knew one another.

"Thank you, nurse."

Mitch responded, still in shock to see her standing there in a nurse's uniform but still never let go of her hand.

* * *

Novah and another nurse helped Mitch back to his room.

"Can you grab me another pillow, sweetheart?"

Mitch directed his question at the other nurse and gave her a wink. The nurse blushed and left the room to go get him another pillow. Novah rolled her eyes but had to commend him for getting them some time alone.

"What happened? Where is everyone?" Mitch asked quickly. "I am really glad to see you, Novah." He added.

"We were brought here weeks ago when those Gunners attacked us in the city. I've been in the kitchen with the other girls until just last week. They moved me to the medical ward."

Novah took a deep breathe.

"They brought me and some of the other younger guys in that day too. We've been forced to fist fight one another. They let us rest up right before the Arena but they force Psycho on some of the guys to rig the fights."

He noticed the collar around her neck and reached for it.

"What is that, Novah?"

She covered the collar.

"It's nothing." She thought of Mad. "We need to get out of here and grab the rest of the group."

"Novah, on Christmas night-"

"We can talk about it later, Mitch."

Novah pulled away from him and stood up.

"I'll be back. I promise."

She left his room without turning around and made her way to her bedroom.

* * *

Novah woke with a start. The curtains were drawn over her window and she knew it was dark out side but spotlights danced across the walls of her room. She heard a loud, booming voice coming from outside. She tiredly pulled back the blankets and tip toed to the window.

Pressing her back against the wall beside the window, she carefully drew back the edge of the curtain and peeked out. Below, the Gunners had their guns drawn and more were running out of the Resort. They were looking up at something in the sky.

Novah looked up and saw a large, silver airship make its way across the sky. Vertibirds were launching themselves from the Prydwen and sat poised in the air, facing the Resort. A voice came from the speakers on the airship.

"We are the Brotherhood of Steel. This is your last chance to release any wastelanders being held against their will. Our intentions are peaceful. Bring them outside and we will leave. Fail to do so and we will have no choice but to use force."

Some of the Vertibirds landed in front of the Resort with men exiting them in full suits of Power Armor. Their Power Armor had identical symbols of a sword with wings encircling gears. Novah turned away from the window and tried the door to her bedroom but it was still locked. Novah changed into her nurse attire, since that was all the clothing she had in her dresser. It was better than her sheer nightgown even though the skirt was still too short and the top fit tightly.

The handle to the bedroom door started rattling. Novah searched nearby for something to defend herself with just in case. She grabbed the lamp off of the side table next to her bed and took the shade off, readying it in both hands. The door opened and she lifted the lamp like a baseball bat prepared to swing. Mitch stood there with a couple of the other captured group members.

"What the-"

Mitch caught the lamp in one hand as Novah swung it at his head.

"Oh shit!" Novah said. "I thought-"

"It's fine, Laura Croft." Mitch chuckled. "Come on!"

He grabbed the lamp from her and tossed it on her bed.

"We have to meet with the others downstairs. The Gunners are all busy outside right now."

Mitch grabbed Novah's hand and led her through the halls with the others.

They made their way quietly down to the parlor. The other men, taken to fight with Mitch in the Arena, had found the rest of the girls, including Liz and Mad. They met up with them in one of the rooms on the bottom floor.

The men had brought all of the weapons they could find from the Arena. Mad caught sight of Mitch and ran into his arms causing him to let go of Novah's hand. Novah just stepped aside and walked to the window and peered out. She knew she couldn't fault Mad for wanting comfort after what she had been through.

"What do we do now?" Someone asked.

"We wait until-"

Suddenly gunshots came from outside. Novah jerked open the curtain for everyone to see outside. The Gunners had started to fire on the Brotherhood of Steel. The Brotherhood charged forward in their Power Armor shooting at the Gunners. Some of the stray bullets hit the walls of the Resort.

"Everyone get down!"

Everyone in the room dropped to the floor and huddled into corners with their hands pressed to their ears. The men took the guns and made their way out of the room. Mitch was one of them and left Mad huddled in a corner. Mad held onto his sleeve, keeping him from leaving. Mitch gently released himself from her grip and was promising he would be back. He crawled over to Novah below the window and held her face.

"I'll be right back, I promise."

"Please, don't go. Stay here."

"I have to help them."

He kissed her forehead gently and followed the men out of the room. Novah could feel Mad's glare from the other corner of the room. Novah's eyes filled with tears. From experience, she knew she would never see him again.

Glass shattered and more gunshots erupted in the next room over from where Novah sat. She looked out of the corner of the window and saw Gunners falling from shots in the back. Mitch and the others must have spread themselves into the other rooms on the bottom floor and were taking them down from behind.

The Gunners caught on that they were being ambushed when some of them turned around and started shooting at the Resort. Bullets flew through the window. Pieces of glass fell onto Novah causing her to put her hands over her head, trying to shield herself from what she could.

The distraction gave the Brotherhood the opportunity they needed to push in.


	9. The Mayor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Alcohol use (could be triggering)*

"How did you know where to find us?"

Everyone was standing out in front of the Resort collecting their belongings. Those that they hadn't kidnapped in the city, had given their packs to the Brotherhood of Steel to return to them once they were rescued.

"The rest of your group made it to Diamond City after you were ambushed. Mayor McDonough helped make contact with us, the Brotherhood of Steel, and we enlisted the help of the Minutemen. We are just glad that all of you made it out. We are impressed by your efforts on the inside to take down the Gunners last night. We had one of our own in there as well."

Arthur Maxson looked over at a woman in a tri-corn hat with a long trench coat on and winked.

"If any of you would like to take up arms, we would be more than proud to welcome you into our ranks. I am sure Preston Garvey feels the same."

Maxson and Preston Garvey stood side by side in front of the Resort speaking to Novah and the others.

"This is Nora."

Preston gestured toward the woman Maxson had winked at earlier.

"General of the Minutemen. We would also like to extend the offer to join us in building settlements across the Commonwealth. The Minutemen will give you the opportunity to help your fellow survivors in the wasteland have a better life. We can promise you new gear and safety back at The Castle. "

Novah recalled hearing the General's name before on Diamond City Radio. Nora stepped forward with a companion by her side. He was dressed similarly to her but there was something clearly different about him than anyone else there... he was partially a ghoul. Novah had never experienced a literate ghoul before but it was more than that. Novah felt curious about him, drawn to his confidence. 

"You all look like a bunch who knows how to have a good time."

Hancock smirked as he took inventory of the girl's scandalous uniforms forced on them by Mr. Hill.

"I'm Hancock. Mayor of Goodneighbor. Goodneighbor is of the people, for the people, you feel me? Everyone's welcome."

Maxson scoffed and walked away with his crew back to the Prydwen. There was some drama going on there that Novah was curious about. Now didn't seem like the time to ask about it though.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Hancock shouted at him, amused by Maxson's disgust.

Novah didn't feel like she belonged with any of the groups. She wasn't sure what she was feeling but she knew she was drawn to Hancock. His laid back personality and easy going manner was what she needed somehow. She took a step towards Hancock, keeping her eyes locked on his glossy black eyes.

"I'm ready."

"Are you now, dollface?"

Hancock sauntered up to Novah. Suddenly, Novah was keenly aware of how tight her top was against her breast. With each breath she took, the buttons struggled to stay through the loopholes, keeping her top together. A tingle trickled through her body as he walked around her, looking her up and down. 

Mitch immediately stepped forward next to Novah and put himself face to face with Hancock defensively. Hancock just smiled back at Mitch, threw up his hands in surrender, and backed away from Novah. Mad, Liz and a few others had stepped forward as well.

Some of the other members of the group were willing to take up arms with the Minutemen. Most of the Watchers decided to join with the Brotherhood of Steel. The rest of them wanted to meet up with the rest of their group back in Diamond City.

They all said their goodbyes and parted ways.

* * *

A wooden fence was built up the buildings reaching above their heads, enclosing the red light district in the city. Neon signs illuminated the streets reading "Welcome" with arrows pointing towards the gate leading into Goodneighbor. Hancock led the group through the gate and were greeted by a man in a black, leather biker jacket. He held a cigarette between his lips as he lit the end.

"Hey, hold up there, Hancock."

Hancock's confident, raspy voice responded.

"Whoa, Whoa. What's going on here, Finn? Anyone who comes through Goodneighbor is a guest. No love for your Mayor, Finn?"

"You're going soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsiders in here and there might be a new Mayor running around here soon."

"Awe man, let me tell you about something."

Hancock stood in front of Finn with his hand on his shoulder. Hancock took a knife out of his back pocket and stabbed him repetitively in the gut. Finn looked up at him as he slumped to the ground. Hancock knelt down with the knife still in his hand and whispered.

"Now why'd you have to go and say that, huh?"

He picked up Finn's lit cigarette and brought it to his lips as he stood back up.

"You guys good?"

He directed his question at Novah and the rest of the survivors standing there dumbfounded.

"You killed him!" Someone said.

"I did. Just remember who is in charge around here."

He answered back with a manner of authority. Novah's knees were weak and she felt sweat form on her upper lip.

_What is wrong with me?_

A woman in full, leaded armor with half of her head shaved, walked up and stood next to Hancock.

"This is Fahrenheit. She will take you on over to the Hotel Rexford and show you your rooms. Just make sure you let Clair know its on me."

He directed the last part to Fahrenheit.

Hancock flicked the cigarette at Novah's feet and winked at her. Novah felt light headed and realized she was holding her breath. Hancock walked into a nearby building while Fahrenheit took them to the Hotel Rexford. 

They were each given rooms to share at the hotel. Novah was brought to a room that she would be sharing with two other women. Their packs were placed on the only dresser in the room. Fahrenheit had generously left plenty of clean clothes in the dresser for them to change into. Novah and the other girls shared a bathroom but it didn't matter. 

She was thrilled to be free of the Resort and no longer exposed to the wasteland.

* * *

The following night, everyone had showered and changed into clean clothes. When they made it to Goodneighbor the day before, they all ended up sleeping through the day and night out of exhaustion. They were told about a jazz club in Goodneighbor called The Third Rail.

When they entered, Hancock was on a small stage in the corner of the bar with a microphone. He was singing karaoke with a black-haired woman in a red, sequined dress. The Goodneighbor residents were all there chuckling at Hancock's drunken rendition of 'I Didn't Know the Gun Was Loaded' by Patsy Montana. They all took seats at the same table, not entirely comfortable being surrounded by ghouls.

Mitch placed himself between Novah and Mad. He leaned into Novah's ear.

"You look beautiful."

He caught Novah's attention causing her to turn from Hancock's performance towards Mitch. She was inches from his face and it took everything for her to not just press her lips to his. 

"I need a drink."

Mad abruptly stood up and made her way to the bar. Liz went to go check on her.

"You should go check on Mad."

Novah leaned back in her chair. Mitch moved his chair closer to Novah so that they could speak privately.

"It's not like that, Novah. She just needs me right now. She is going through something and I can't just leave her alone. She will fall apart and I will blame myself. I'm all she has."

"Yeah, you must be having such a hard time being there for her when you're fucking her."

Novah was surprised she had said that out loud but she didn't regret saying it.

"Not since Christmas night, Novah. I promise."

"My hero."

Novah answered back, dryly.

"Novah, there is no excuse. Emotions were high that night and Mad pushed herself onto me. I had all of those feelings built up from when you and I were alone on the roof top. It was habit and I wasn't sure if you cared about me the way I cared for you. I was confused, but I'm not anymore."

Mitch squeezed her thigh gently and kept his eyes fixated on her.

"I need a drink."

Novah stood up and went to the bar, not bothering to turn back and look at Mitch's disappointed face.

Novah ordered two drinks and left The Third Rail. She sat outside of the bar on a bench and downed her Vodka Nuka-Cherry. She sipped on her second one while she leaned her back against the armrest and looked up at the stars.

She thought about Grey and Ben. She knew that she would love them for eternity and would hold onto those memories they shared together over the last 200 plus years forever.

_I just need time._

Her body felt warm and her head felt light. It had been a long time since she had been tipsy like this. Someone walked up behind her and placed another Vodka Nuka-Cherry in front of her face. Novah looked at it through disoriented eyes. She took the glass in her other hand and looked up.

"How's it goin' there, sunshine?"

Hancock's sultry voice sang into Novah's ear.

Novah sat up with difficulty and set down her empty glass next to her first empty glass. She then began to drink the Vodka Nuka-Cherry that Hancock had brought her.

"Thank you."

Novah managed to get out.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"What?"

"Well, you seem put together but there is something about you. I can see behind your eyes, there is something else there. Right now, there is pain."

He gestured to the empty glasses at her feet.

"I can help you with that. Do you trust me?"

He stood up and opened his hand for Novah to take.


	10. The Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Sexual content!*

Novah woke up the next morning to a knock at her hotel room door. She pulled the pillow over her heard as one of her roommates shuffled to open it. Novah's head was pounding and her body felt weak. She didn't want to move around too much for fear that she would puke in her bed.

She remembered leaving The Third Rail and going outside to sit alone. Then Hancock had come out with more Vodka Nuka-Cherries. He took her back to the Old State House and they had talked. As far as she could recall, they had only drank more and talked. Novah couldn't recall exactly the information about her life she chose to divulge but she was sure it concerned Ben and Grey.

Her bed sank beside her as someone sat on it. A sweet scent caught her nose and muffled voice came from above her pillow covering her face.

"How you feelin' there, Laura?"

Novah removed the pillow from her face and squinted as she looked up at Mitch. She sat up extremely slowly in bed so that she was sitting next to him. She groaned from the nausea she felt. Mitch was holding two cups of coffee, a box of Slocum Joe's donuts, and a smaller carrier box of Buzzbites. He handed Novah a cup of coffee.

"Figured you might need this for your hangover."

He then picked up the Buzzbites and held them out towards her roommates.

"These are for you, ladies."

They were thrilled and snatched the Buzzbites from him.

"And this, is for you."

He lifted the lid of the box of donuts to reveal 4 strawberry glazed donuts with colored sprinkles on top. Novah's favorite treat.

"You remembered?"

She asked Mitch, surprised that he would do this for her.

"Thought you had a rough night last night when you never came back to The Third Rail. Also thought I might use this as a part of my three part apology."

Mitch smiled and raised his eyebrows in hopes that Novah might find him adorable and forgive him.

"A three part apology, huh? Can you explain your strategy to me?"

Novah teased him but was genuinely curious as to what his plan was to earn her friendship back.

"Well, I apologized last night. Didn't go exactly the way I had hoped, but that was step one. Now, I sweeten you up with some coffee and your favorite donuts, which I should mention I almost lost an arm and a leg to get by some damn super mutants. And then finally, get some time alone with you."

Novah blushed at the thought of being alone with Mitch. She couldn't remember the last time they were able to be alone since Christmas night. Even that had been short-lived as she recalled. She took a bite into her sprinkled donut and complete satisfaction washed over her. She hadn't had anything so sweet and delicious in decades. She had to admit, Mitch's three part apology just might work on her.

"So I was thinking tonight..." Mitch continued as he watched Novah enjoy her donut. "we could go out to the lake and hangout alone."

Novah's heart started to beat rapidly from the nerves she felt. She nodded her head at Mitch and couldn't hold back the smile that crept across her face. Mitch kissed her forehead and left the room.

"I'll pick you up at seven!"

He shouted down the hall as he left. Novah's roommates giggled and Novah put her pillow back over her head.

* * *

Seven o' clock came around and Mitch knocked on Novah's door. She had showered, brushed her teeth, and sprayed on the Mutfruit perfume gifted to her on Christmas. She decided not to wear a hat or a beanie, as she usually had, and smoothed out her soft black hair so it sat on her shoulders. She wore a black mini-dress that buttoned up the front and put a denim belt around her waist.

She opened the door for Mitch as she was putting on her flats.

"Woah."

Mitch's eyes grew as he took in Novah. Novah's hands were shaking on the doorknob now that Mitch was looking at her. She was keenly aware of how short the dress was.

"Should I change into something else?"

"No! I mean no, what you're wearing is great. You're great.... You look great."

Mitch suddenly caught the same nerves Novah had and her face felt warm.

"Shall we?"

Mitch extended his hand to Novah and she took it.

* * *

Mitch had brought a backpack and the bladed hockey stick that Novah had made him. They made their way out by the lake where there were wooden planks set up with bullseyes painted on them in the distance.

"What kind of date is this?"

Novah asked squinting at the targets.

"Well, aren't you just presumptuous. Who said this was a date?"

"What? I thought... But didn't you..."

"I don't know how to feel about this, Novah. I'm just a guy bringing a girl out for a good time and you're here assuming I have feelings for you. I don't know how to feel about that."

Mitch laughed, teasing Novah. He set the backpack down and unzipped it.

She gently shoved his arm and pretended to be upset. She crossed her arms and turned away from him. He came up behind her and brushed her hair aside. Her skin reacted with goosebumps as his fingers brushed the back of her neck. She closed her eyes. He leaned in her ear and whispered.

"Don't be upset. I have something for you."

Pressing his front to her backside.

She could feel everything. The length of him pressed between her cheeks. Then he let her go and she felt a rush go through her body. Novah bit her lower lip. She wanted him back up against her. She wanted him to unbutton her top and work his lips down her neck. She opened her eyes and turned towards him. He was over at the backpack he had brought, pulling something out.

_Fucking tease._

He stood up excited and handed Novah something wrapped in newspaper and duct tape.

"Open it."

Novah unwrapped the gift to reveal a pistol. It was a 10mm pistol with an extended magazine and several other modifications he had added to it. He had taken the hand gun apart and spray painted each piece different colors with pink, green, and blue. Then Mitch took a black pen and wrote messages over the dried, matted paint. He drew in smiley faces and hearts in between the words.

Novah held it in her hands and read some of the little messages. Some of them were cheesy jokes and others were heartfelt compliments.

"This was your Christmas present last year. I didn't pull your name but I made you something anyway. I've been carrying it all this time, waiting for the right time to give it to you. I figured I'd set up some targets in case you wanted to shoot it. I brought a few rounds of ammo too."

Novah's eyes watered. The Radtoads croaked from somewhere around the lake. The radioactive water nearby sat still under a blanket of stars. They could see the neon lights of Goodneighbor emitting from the city.

Mitch stood in front of her and touched her hands. He flipped the gun over.

"I wrote most of these months ago but I've added a few since."

There, written in black letters, read **_I love you._**

Novah read it and immediately looked up to meet Mitch's gaze.

"What?"

She couldn't comprehend what she had read.

Mitch held both sides of her face and kissed her lips. It was slow at first as his soft mouth met hers. His lips parted and Novah couldn't stop herself from being consumed. Her eyes closed and she was no longer in control. Her mind fogged over by a cloud of lust. The tension she had built up from wanting Mitch was being released.

"Hold on."

Mitch pulled a blanket out of the backpack and placed it on the ground.

"Sit down."

Novah pointed to the blanket. Mitch immediately sat down and leaned back on his palms with his legs outstretched.

Novah stood in front of him and slowly unbuttoned the top of her dress. She pulled the sleeves down below her shoulders while watching Mitch's reaction. He was drinking in every inch she gave him. Normally, she was shy to put on performances like this but right now, all she wanted to do was make him wait.

She opened her top slowly and revealed a majority of her cleavage and crossed her arms so her breast would push together. Her nipples were barely hidden behind the fabric. She turned around and pulled the dress down to her ass. She looked over her bare shoulder and could see Mitch rubbing himself through his jeans with a look of need on his face. Novah smirked.

She kicked off her flats and pulled her dress the rest of the way down to reveal her round, plump ass. She could hear Mitch sigh and take his shirt off. Novah covered her breasts and turned around. The way Mitch was looking at every inch of her made her feel like electricity was building up inside of her.

Novah walked over to him and straddled him. From underneath of her, Mitch unzipped his pants and pulled the rest of his clothes off. Novah could feel his hurried hands rub up against her button and she sighed with pleasure. Her lower half responded with an intense sensation and a wetness trickled from between her thighs.

Mitch took his solid member and rubbed it along her clit, teasing her with the skin to skin contact. She bit her lower lip and shut her eyes. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she rubbed herself against it.

"You want it? Tell me I'm yours."

"You're mine."

She moaned into his ear and he entered her until their hips were flush against one another.

It was everything she had anticipated. All at once she felt connected to him. Like everything made sense once he was inside of her. They now shared a special secret. Novah felt whole again and her need for Mitch grew as Mitch pushed himself in and out of her.

He put one of her breast in his mouth and sucked on it feverishly. She bounced up and down on him feeling herself tightening. He pulled away from her breasts and put his mouth back on hers. He bit her lip as he pulled out and shoved himself back inside of her with force.

Novah couldn't contain herself anymore. She put her fingers against herself and rubbed as he fucked her until she felt herself release. Her body shook uncontrollably as the electricity built inside of her exploded and then subsided. That was what Mitch needed to finish. They slowed down and Mitch stayed inside of her with a huge grin on his face. She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She looked into his eyes and said, "I love you, too."


	11. The Grey Tortoise

Mitch and Novah walked back to Goodneighbor hand in hand. Both were in a state of perpetual bliss while the wasteland around them continued to rot. Upon entering Goodneighbor, a voice came from the Old State building.

"Out for a midnight stroll there, sunshine?"

Hancock was leaning against the brick wall, smoking a Grey Tortoise cigarette. Nubs of cigarettes littered where Hancock stood.

_How long had he been out here for?_

"How's it goin there, Hancock?" 

Mitch had a tinge of resentment in his voice.

"I had a great time last night." 

Hancock directed his comment at Novah. 

Novah blushed. " Um -" 

Mitch looked at Novah. Hancock put on a shit-eating grin.

"I actually don't remember too much from last night."

"Oh, you were incredible."

"What?! Did we…?"

"Awe that breaks my heart, sunshine. I can assure I am memorable."

Hancock winked at Novah. Novah panicked and Mitch let go of her hand. Mitch balled his hands into fists. He wanted nothing more than to punch their cheeky host in his ghoulish face. 

"Woah, woah there, tiger."

Hancock put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm only yanking your chain but I can promise you fighting me would be a mistake. Nah, Novah and I only had a chat over some drinks but I wouldn't mind doing more."

Hancock looked directly into Novah's eyes and for a moment, the world fell away. Everything around her disappeared and all she saw was the never-ending, glossy black eyes of Hancock. She could feel a tingling sensation inside of her. She was snapped back to Goodneighbor when she heard Mitch and Hancock talking.

"Have a little respect for your Mayor or you'll be waking up on the wrong side of Goodneighbor."

"Have a little respect for women and maybe don't talk to my girlfriend like that."

"Your girlfriend, huh?"

"Mitch, why don't we go back to the hotel?"

"Actually, I was waiting out here for a reason, Novah. I want you to stop by here tomorrow morning. I've got a job for you."

"Okay." Novah nodded.

"See you then." 

Hancock flicked his cigarette at the pavement and went inside.

"Looks like I've got some competition." 

Mitch smiled down at Novah.

Novah kissed him on his warm, soft lips. 

"No competition."

* * *

The following morning, Novah got ready and went over to the Mayor's building per Hancock's wishes. She knocked on the door and one of the Goodneighbor watchmen answered the door and brought Novah upstairs. Hancock sat on a red, cushioned sofa with Fahrenheit in the middle of the room. Packages of Jet and jars of Buffout littered the room between empty beer bottles. 

"How's it goin', dollface?"

Hancock stood up when Novah entered the room. Fahrenheit looked up at him and smirked.

"Hancock?" 

Fahrenheit asked. She had never seen him stand up for anyone upon entering a room.

"Shut up." 

Hancock whispered roughly back at her.

"I wanted to talk to you privately, Novah." 

He started walking towards another room. Novah took that as a queue to follow him. He led her into another room upstairs.

"When you came over the other night, you and I talked and you mentioned you were a nurse?"

Novah nodded.

"Good. I want you to take a look at something."

He unbuttoned his red trench coat and lifted his ruffled, white shirt. A blood soaked bandage covered a wound on his right side. Novah was distracted by Hancock's firm body. It wasn't what she had expected. The form of his body was not disgusting like those feral ghouls back at the Train Station. He was human-like except that his skin looked severely burned. His skin didn't slide around, it was tight and Hancock even had a prominent set of abs. 

"We were pushing back a group of Raiders from Goodneighbor a few days ago. I was shot and it went through but its not healing the way I thought it would. I want you to take a look at it."

"Why don't you lay down on the sofa and I'll remove the bandage."

Hancock laid down on the sofa and Novah looked at the wound. She touched his skin and she could feel him shiver underneath. He was right, it went through but it didn't appear to be cleaned out.

"Did you clean it at all?"

"I poured some Vodka on it and bandaged it up."

"Hancock, it's discolored. I think you might have lead poisoning from the bullet."

Hancock grimaced.

"Do what you can."

"Hancock, I'm not a Doctor. I'm only a triage nurse."

"I trust you, Novah."

"You'll be out of commission for a few days, Mayor. I've got to dig in there and make sure there are no fragments left behind by the bullet."

"Go back to the Hotel Rexford and get your things. You can stay here in one of the spare rooms while I recover. We can do the surgery tomorrow. I want you here."

* * *

Novah went back to the Hotel to talk to Mitch about the arrangement and collect her belongings. She put some clothes in her pack and headed over to Mitch's room. She reached for the doorknob when she heard a shatter come from inside.

"I saw you with her last night!"

"Mad, you can't keep doing this. This 'come here, go away' bullshit is getting old."

"If you really loved me you would know how I operate."

"I did love you, Mad but don't pretend like you ever loved me."

"You don't know what love is. You just followed me around like a little puppy hoping that you could be my knight in shining armor."

"You never wanted me to be, Mad! You made everything so hard. It was impossible to be anything other than your doormat."

Novah knocked on the door and Mitch opened it. Mad saw her and scoffed.

"Here's the damsel in distress now."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're the type of girl who needs rescuing. Right up Mitch's alley. That’s the only reason he is interested in you, honey."

"Don't call me honey." Novah was getting pissed.

"Or what? You'll drown me in your tears?"

"Better than drowning myself in alcohol and becoming an embarrassment." 

Mad was taken aback. 

"I'm surprised you can form a snarky comment with your housewife vocabulary."

"You don't know anything about me."

"You're not that complicated to figure out, Novah. Don't kid yourself. You can change your hair and your clothes but this world will get the better of you one day. You'll find yourself fucked in the end."

"You told her?" 

Novah looked at Mitch. She did it on purpose. Novah knew that Mitch didn't tell her that they had sex but she knew it would destroy Mad. She wanted to destroy Mad in that moment. Mitch knew what she was doing and widened his eyes. Mad went from confident to distraught. 

"You're a disgusting whore! Mitch, we are done!"

Novah knew she had won as she watched Mad storm out of the room. 


	12. The Children of Atom

Although Dr. Amari was a brain doctor, she was Novah's best bet at helping Hancock.

They prepped Hancock and removed fragments of the bullet from Hancock's abdomen. They cleaned the wound thoroughly and stitched him up. They covered it in clean bandages and made him comfortable in his large, estate bedroom. They didn't need to worry about keeping Hancock drugged up, he had that covered with his enormous stash of Chems.

Dr. Amari went back to the Memory Den once Hancock was settled in his room while Novah stayed and watched over him. While he slept, Fahrenheit was left in charge of Goodneighbor.

A few hours went by and the Watchmen came in to talk to Fahrenheit. Apparently, there were a group of religious "nut jobs" outside of Goodneighbor's entrance.

Fahrenheit made her way out to the gate and Novah watched below from a window of the Old State building. She could see a group of Atom's Children standing outside of the gate. The occupants of Goodneighbor were starting to gather and some of them were scoffing at the Children of Atom.

Suddenly, Mad ran through the crowd of citizens and up to the gate holding her pack with Mitch trailing behind her.

"Mad, don't do this."

"I can't stay here anymore."

"I need you here, Mad."

"Mitch, I love you so much. I can't stay here and watch you leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you ever."

"This is for the best."

Mitch stopped Mad and swiveled her around to face him.

"Mad, I know what happened to you was horrible. I understand, I do. But you're going to get through this. You're a good person. You're strong. You don't need some stupid cult."

"I'm sorry."

"We don't do this, Mad. We don't leave each other."

"Goodbye, Mitch."

Mad released herself with a half-hearted grin and left through the gate. Novah saw Mitch running after her and went downstairs to see what was going on.

"Mad, wait!" Mitch yelled after her.

"Mitch, what're you doing? What's going on?"

"Novah."

Mitch stopped and held Novah's face in his smooth hands.

"I love you, baby. You know I love you. Mad is vulnerable right now and making stupid decisions. I have to bring her back."

"What do you mean bring her back? Where is she going?"

"She is leaving with those Atom freaks. She heard their preaching and thinks she can find peace with them."

Liz ran up to Mitch and Novah holding two packs. Novah noticed one of them was Mitch's.

"No." Novah shook her head. "Please, don't go."

"Novah, I'll only be a few hours. We are going to bring her back and keep an eye on her. She is losing it and no one is going to help her. I can't leave her alone out there, babe."

"Mitch, what about the Raiders and the super mutants? I can't lose you."

"You won't. I have Liz to watch my back. Look after Hancock and I will be back before he is up and walking. I promise."

They kissed for as long as they could, then Novah watched as Mitch left Goodneighbor.

* * *

Novah went back inside of the Hancock's estate with puffy eyes. She tried her best to conceal that she had been crying.

"What's wrong there, sunshine?"

Hancock was awake but still drugged up.

"How're you feeling, Hancock?"

"Disappointed. I was hoping to see you in that little nurse outfit from when I saved your ass."

Novah was checking his vitals and propping his head up with a pillow.

"You're a real kitten. I bet I can make you 'purr' better than that guy."

Hancock gestured out the window. Novah felt tears well up in her eyes thinking of Mitch leaving. Hancock noticed and tried his best to show concern.

"Did he leave you for that boy with red hair?"

"The boy with red hair is a girl, Hancock." Novah giggled. "He went to bring her back. She's a bit of a mess, to be honest."

"That's the problem with caring about people. They can always just up and leave you. Mad is leaving Mitch. Now Mitch is leaving you. Eventually, you will leave me. It's a bitch, isn't it?"

Novah didn't say anything.

"Well I got a few… libations that can help you out."

A grin spread across Hancock's face.

"I don't do that sort of thing." Novah replied. "He'll be back."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Hancock drifted back into a chem induced slumber.


	13. The Chems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Alcohol and drug use (could be triggering)*

A few days had passed but Mitch and Liz hadn't returned to Goodneighbor with Mad yet. 

Novah sat in the Third Rail at the bar taking shots of Whiskey. She hated the stuff but it was almost giving her everything she needed. 

"Another."

Whitechapel Charlie poured another shot of Whiskey and slid it to Novah. She looked deep into the brown liquid, trying to find herself in the bottom of the glass. 

"So you're gone now too." 

Novah mused at the glass, swirling the contents around. 

"Well that's just perfect."

"Miss?" 

Whitechapel Charlie had thought she was talking to him. He realized Novah had been talking aloud to herself in her intoxicated state. Novah continued without having heard Charlie.

"I guess that makes you a liar like everyone else. No, no, it's okay." 

She put her hand up to nobody as if to quiet them.

"I don't blame you. If it's anybody's fault, its mine. I should have known better. But I would just…. I would watch you. I believed in you. But then there was her."

Novah waved the shot gloss in front of her face.

"I believed you. You made me believe you. How could you do that to me? You gave me hope that we could have had a life together in this shit world."

Novah slammed the shot glass onto the bar in a fury. Whitechapel Charlie left behind the bar to talk to one of the Watchmen nearby. 

"How could you give me all of that and then take it away?"

"How's it going?"

Hancock sat on the barstool next to her. He had been up and walking for a few days now. Novah had decided to stay living in the Old State house in Hancock's spare bedroom. 

"You're not supposed to be in here." 

Novah slurred and downed the remaining contents of the shot glass she hadn't sloshed out during her speech. 

"How many is that?" Hancock asked.

"Lost count."

"Still not back yet, huh?"

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"I've got some stuff that can help you more than this can right now."

"I already told you. I don't do chems."

Hancock leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I know you are not the same woman you were before the bombs fell. None of us are. Just try it and if you don't like it, you don’t have to do it again. I don't want to be alone tonight and I know how to make you feel good."

He pulled away and took her hand. She got off of the barstool and fell into Hancock's arms. He grimaced a little in pain but caught her nonetheless. 

* * *

They made it back to Hancock's and sat on the sofa in the large room. Novah slumped into the cushion. Her body was warm and she felt a little dizzy. She wasn't sure how many shots she had but she knew it didn't take much to get her drunk. Hancock left the room and then came back with a first aid box.

He set it on the coffee table and opened it in front of Novah. Hancock pulled out a inhaler of Jet.

"Just trust me. Okay, dollface?" 

He took the jet and inhaled a large dose. Then, he held it in as he leaned forward towards Novah. She felt his lips pressed to hers, they felt comforting and she welcomed them by opening her mouth in return. She sucked in the stream of vapor from Hancock's slightly opened mouth and inhaled deeply. 

The world slowed down. All of the horrible memories, the sad feelings, and anger dissipated. She didn't feel dizzy or nauseous when she looked up at Hancock. He looked different to her like she saw who he was on the inside.

"You're so beautiful." She said to him. 

"I must have given you way too much." He laughed. "Why don't you tell me what's going on."

"They're all gone, Hancock. Everyone and I don't want to look for them."

"For Ben?"

"For Ben. He's been gone for so long, it seems. I can hardly remember him."

She ran her fingers over the ripples of his face.

"Does that make me a horrible mother? I used to be such a good mother. That's all I was. A nurse, a loyal housewife, and a good mother."

"I believe it."

"I remember us talking that night. That night at the Third Rail and then here. You told me about Diamond City and then coming to Goodneighbor. How you became the Mayor John Hancock."

Hancock took a hit of jet.

"Did you have anyone? Before all that."

"That was a long time ago, sugar. Another life, you know?"

Novah nodded. 

"When you're the Mayor of Goodneighbor there are two kinds of people - the ones who want to stab you in the back and the ones who want you on your back. Sometimes it gets hard to tell the difference. Most of 'em wanted to be with me because of the title while the others just had to scratch the itch of being with a ghoul."

"I'm lucky to have you, Hancock."

"Heh, It's my pleasure."

She sat up, facing him, and leaned in towards his. She could see everything and feel nothing. It was wonderful. Hancock pulled his head back to look into her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and Hancock couldn't help himself. He put his hands through her hair and pulled Novah towards him.

Novah forced her tongue into Hancock's willing mouth and moaned loudly. He felt as good as she thought he did. She didn't know how or why she was so attracted to this ghoul but she was tired of fighting it. She didn't want to think or feel for a while and something about Hancock told her he felt the same.

Novah was grabbing his unbuttoned shirt to pull him into her. She couldn't take it anymore and got on top of him. He let her, grabbing her hips and pulling them closer towards him. She bit his lower lip and could feel him growing underneath of her. 

He moved his face to the side abruptly, untangling their mouths from each other.

"Woo, Novah. You're irresistible but I don't want to do it like this."

Novah stopped. "What do you mean?"

"You're upset over Mitch and your drunk and high. I want you, man, I want you so bad." Hancock squeezed her ass when he said it. "But I want you sober and with your wits about you."

"Hancock?"

"Yeah, sunshine?"

Novah's eyes felt heavy.

"Can you take me to my bed? I'm tired."

"Yes, sunshine."


	14. The Bed Sheet

Novah didn't feel like getting dressed. Her head was pounding fiercely behind closed eyelids. The old mattress below her creaked as she shifted. Every movement brought on a wave of nausea. She had never been so hungover in her life but it seemed to be a common occurrence nowadays. 

She peeked from under her palm and looked at the floor of her room in the Old State House. She didn't know why she hadn't moved back in to the Hotel Rexford. Perhaps, Hancock wanted her there as much as she wanted to be there which is why he hadn't kicked her out yet either. 

Her clothes were scattered all over the floor of her room which immediatly left her confused. There was no way she was going to clean it up right now though. She might create a larger mess in the process by puking all over the place. 

Slowly, Novah sat up in bed feeling weird. The room felt more spacious and the air hit her skin differently. She looked down to find that she was completely naked. Grabbing the sheet off of the bed, she quickly wrapped herself in it and stood up. Picking up the bottom in a bundle to keep from dragging across the floor, Novah made her way into the kitchen. 

She could smell the Slocum Joe's brewing in a coffee pot and pulled a ceramic mug from the dusty cabinet. As she poured herself a cup of coffee, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. Startled, she dropped the mug with its contents as it shattered on the floor beneath her. 

"Sunshine! Now why did you have to go and do that?"

Hancock chuckled and bent down to pick up the pieces of shattered mug. 

"Hancock! I'm sorry."

She placed her hand on the top of the sheet to keep it held up and bent down to help him clean the floor.

"I'm only teasing, Novah. Novah?"

Hearing her name escape Hancock's lips came as a surprise. She had only heard the common go-to pet names he had been using when referring to her. Realizing what he did, Hancock tried to recover.

"So is this the fashion these days?"

He gestured towards her sheet dress. 

"Oh, um…"

Her hair was getting in her face as she soaked the coffee with an already dirty rag. Noticing she didn't have a free hand, Hancock moved the loose strands from her face, placing them behind her ear. Novah felt incredibly nervous now.

"I…um…didn't think…well…that you were up. Like awake….up and awake."

"You good there, sweetheart?"

Hancock was amused by the effect he had on her.

"I gotta go."

She abruptly stood up with the coffee soaked rag in her hand and threw it in the sink. As she turned around, Hancock grabbed the very bottom of the sheet. Novah wasn't expecting it and the sheet slipped between her fingers as it slid off of her body. 

"Hancock!"

Before she could get angry, Hancock stood up and grabbed her face, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. He took his hand and ran it gently down the back of her spine, letting it settle on her lower back. He felt so warm but Novah still got goosebumps. She pressed her naked breast against his chest.

Hancock pulled his face back to look at her.

"Mmm. You're intoxicating."

Novah bit her bottom lip and blushed.

"Be my date tonight."

"A date?"

"Yeah, it's not really my gig but I think it's yours. Be my date tonight."

"Um, okay. I don't have anything to wear for a date."

"I have something for you to wear. I'll put it on your bed."

"Okay."

She smiled up at him.

"Go shower."

"Give me back my sheet and I will."

Hancock held up the sheet with a smug grin. Novah grabbed it and carefully rewrapped herself. Hancock watched her bounce with each step back to her room. 

* * *

Novah paced the floor of the room. 

After her shower, a beautiful, clean sequined dress lay on the bed along with a pair of heels beside it. Wherever he found something so beautiful, so sexy, so pristine, Novah will never know. Excitedly, she immediately slid her slim body into the dress and brushed out her, now, soft black hair. Now here she was like a teenager, pacing back and forth, waiting for her date.

A soft knock came from her door. Full of anxiety, Novah rushed to open it and realized how desperate she was coming off.

"Ready?"

Hancock stood there, handsome as ever. He wore clean, black slacks with a buttoned, white shirt. He kept his signature look by keeping the top buttons unbuttoned, revealing his firm chest beneath. Novah felt a bit of perspiration on her upper lip.

"Hancock?"

A voice came from behind him. Hancock turned around.

"Fahrenheit?! What're you - What?"

"What're you wearing? And what is that smell?"

"It's cologne and we… Novah and I… Just go, Fahrenheit!"

Fahrenheit chuckled as she left the room. Novah blushed when she had seen how nervous Hancock had been. It put her at ease with her own nerves. 

Novah stepped forward and took Hancock's arm. Hancock took a deep breathe and lead her out of the Old State house. 

* * *

Above KL-E-O's store, Hancock had set up a hideaway. It looked like a small apartment but built with half-walls. The ceiling was corrugated metal with strings of lights strewn across. 

Below the beautiful, twinkling lights sat a meal for two on a table covered with wildflowers. Hancock pulled out a seat for Novah. He scooted her chair in once she had sat and he took the seat across from her. 

A Mr. Handy appeared with a tray containing a bottle of champagne and two stemmed glasses.

"Hancock, how did you...this is..." 

Novah couldn't find the right words.

"It's not a big deal, sunshine."

She couldn't tell but it seemed to Novah that Hancock was blushing. She was sure he had never done anything like this before for any other woman which lead her mind on a wild journey of how Hancock possibly felt about her. Until Hancock snapped her out of her daydream. 

"To a special night."

Hancock raised his glass while Novah did the same. Their glasses clinked and they proceeded to eat, laugh, talk, and drink with one another for hours. 

The Mr. Handy had returned, playing music from recordings on holotapes it had inserted into its system. The music played, soft and slow but loudly. To Novah, it was magical.

Hancock stood up from his chair and walked over to Novah.

"May I?"

"You may."

She offered herself to his outstretched hand.


	15. The Haze

The turkey baked in the oven. An aroma of sweet rosemary filled the house. The house Novah had spent her life married to Grey and raising Ben in. The house was filled with Christmas decorations. In the corner stood a tall pine tree covered in tinsel and all kinds of ornaments. At the top sat a bright and shining star.

There was a knock at the door. Novah opened it and stood face to face with her parents. They hugged and Novah lead them to a long dining room table. Her parents had brought a homemade casserole dish. Sitting at the table was a toddler. Novah hadn't seen him before.

While her parents sat, another knock came from the door. 

"What's up, Laura."

Mitch, Mad, and Liz walked in to her house. Novah beamed excitedly, Mitch had never been to her house before.

"I'll be right back!"

Novah ran down the hall to her bedroom. Grey was in there adjusting his tie. Novah walked over to help him.

"Thank you, honey."

"Of course."

Grey left the room, leaving Novah alone. She tore a section from the Boston Bugle laying on the bed and walked back out to the dining room. Everyone sat at the long wooden table. Food was spread out except for a large surface in the center waiting for the turkey. 

Novah handed the piece of paper to Mitch. When he opened it, 'Hancock' was written in coal. He grinned up at Novah. Novah looked confused, she had written 'Mitch'.

Novah left the table of laughter and chatter to get cider from the fridge. She returned to fill everyone's glasses when she noticed the toddler had dissapeared. In his place sat a little boy about ten years old. 

She heard a noise come from down the hallway. Novah sat down the bottle of cider and walked down the hallway gripping her dress. In Ben's room sat his crib and, beside it, a rocking chair. Hancock was sitting in the rocking chair lighting a cigarette. 

"How can I help you, dollface?"

"Have you seen Ben?"

"He's around here."

Hancock chuckled like he had just delivered the punchline to a funny joke. The bathroom door opened behind her and a man she didn't recognize came out. He was dressed in a lab coat wearing goggles that obscured his face. 

Novah went back into the kitchen and took the turkey out of the oven. The table erupted in applause as she sat it down in the center of the table. Grey stood up to carve it when another knock came from the door. 

Novah opened the front door to find three large doves walking and chirping in front of her. She smiled and closed the door. She opened it again to find the two of the doves dead, the third was eating their intestines. 

Disgusted, Novah quickly closed the door and went back to the dining room. The little boy was now a teenager. Novah knew it was the same person from the facial resemblances the teenager shared with the child. 

* * *

Once everyone had finished their meals and beverages, Novah brought out several Christmas pies. The pies were cut and given to each person. 

The teenager put his fork into the pie and raised it to his lips. Before he was able to take a bite, a cry came from his lips and he threw the fork away from him. He looked down at his plate as maggots crawled all over his pie. 

The mysterious stranger sitting next to him immediatly injected him with the contents of a needle. The teenager slumped over and the scientist dragged him away.

Everyone else at the table reacted the same as they tried to take bites of their pies. Disgusted, Grey stood up from the table and left for a few moments. As everyone at the table threw their dishes at the walls of the kitchen, Grey returned with one of the dead doves that had been out front. Mitch got up from the table, left the room, and grabbed a dead dove and the live dove and came back to the table. Hancock stood up and fought Mitch over the living dove. 

The dining room erupted in chaos. Plates were being thrown, fights broke out, and the teenager lay on the couch as the scientists plugged him into a bunch of machines. Novah watched it all expressionless. A knock came from the door.

Novah stood from the table and answered the door. There stood a raider with other raiders standing behind him. The raider in front slapped Novah across the face, grabbed her by her hair and dragged her outside. The gravel ripped at Novah's knees as she was brought to a set of graves.

Now there was only silence. Novah looked back at her home. Grey had walked out, threw a lit match towards the house and then proceeded back inside, shutting the door behind him. Still, there was no noise from inside as it enveloped in flames. 

The raiders were gone now and Novah stood up to look at the graves. She noticed the names of her parents, Grey, Ben, and everyone else that had been in the house except for Hancock.

Hancock walked up beside her and held her hand.

"You're really somethin', dollface." 

Novah looked up at him. Hancock flicked his cigarette and tossed Novah into an empty grave. Novah looked up to see a headstone with her name on it. Hancock threw a shovelful of dirt on top of her. The last thing she heard was Fahrenheit's laughter.


	16. The Medkits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Drug overdose (may be triggering)*

"Novah! Novah...Come back, sunshine. That's it. Open your eyes."

Novah groaned in pain. Her eyes opened slightly but too much light entered causing her to grimace. Her whole body ached.

She could hear Hancock and several other voices around her. Her throat felt dry when she tried to speak. Novah lifted her hand to her throat and winced in pain. Hancock noticed the motion and grabbed her a cup of purified water.

"Now, now. Just rest."

She opened her eyes slightly and noticed the needle in the back of her hand. Her hand began to throb now that she was aware of the foreign object. Hancock lifted her head gently with one hand and poured the water slowly into her mouth with the other.

"Do you remember anything?"

Novah shook her head slightly.

"You overdosed." 

Hancock's voice sounded broken to Novah. He layed her head back down on her pillow.

"Just rest now."

Novah fell asleep.

* * *

Dr. Amari came with an assistant and took all of the medical equipment out of Novah's room. Dr. Amari left her with a couple Stimpacks, a case of Addictol cartridges, and a pack of BlackBerry juice. 

Novah spent a few days resting in bed. Hancock hadn't come to visit her for a few days. Fahrenheit was always the one to bring her food at meal times.

"Where's Hancock?"

Novah decided to ask Fahrenheit after a couple of days.

"He's been....preoccupied. Mayoral duties."

Fahrenheit wouldn't look Novah in the eye. She gave Novah her food on a tray and left, closing the door on her way out.

* * *

Novah couldn't lay in her bed any longer. She was feeling more herself again now that the withdrawals were over. Not constantly sweating and feeling like her insides were exploding was enough for her not to touch another inhaler of Jet again.

Her growing addiction had gotten the better of her and this second chance at life was enough to stick to alcohol. Novah got dressed in something comfortable and cleaned up her room from the empty Addictol cartridges and empty containers. She gathered everything together and went down the Old State House stairs to throw it all away outside in a dumpster. 

She went back inside and could hear faint laughter. A woman's laughter. No one else was in sight. Novah walked down the hallway following the laughter. It had led her to the door of Hancock's room.

The door was slightly open. Novah looked around to find herself completely alone, allowing her to peer inside. Hancock's room was empty but a light came from the bathroom. 

Novah knew it was a bad idea but she had to know. She quietly tip toed into the bedroom. Staying along the wall, she peered into the bathroom. In the bathtub was steaming water, bubbles, and Hancock with another woman. Some female Novah had seen at the Third Rail a few times. 

"Novah!"

A sharp whisper came from the doorway of the bedroom. Fahrenheit was standing there with a wide eyed look spread across her face. Novah turned and walked past Fahrenheit hurriedly, going back to her room and shutting the door.

* * *

Novah had packed up all of her belongings from the Old State House and immediatly moved back into her room at the Hotel Rexford with the other two girls. Fahrenheit had helped her pack her things without a word.

Once she had finished unpacking and Fahrenheit had left, Novah knew that she needed to keep herself distracted. She decided that it was time to venture beyond Goodneighbor and see what she could do.

After she had packed up some essentials into her pack, she grabbed the gun that Mitch had given her. Tracing over the letters he had written for her had her lost in thought for a brief moment. When she felt like she was about to cry, she shook her head, and stuffed the gun into the waistline of her jeans.

* * *

Novah spent the day scavenging, carefully, through the buildings along the fence line. Everything looked the same as it had when she arrived in Goodneighbor. After looking through mattresses, picking locks of suitcases, and trifling through old belongings, she was able to find enough materials she needed to put a few Medkits together. 

Everything she found, she put into her pack. She knew that she could also make a few key medical essentials herself if she found the right ingredients. Novah spent the rest of her time avoiding the streets of super mutants and looking for herbs and flowers that she could combine. 

* * *

When she returned back from her scavenging trip, there was still no sign of Hancock. Novah made her way back to her room to put medkits together. She gave half of the medical supplies to Goodneighbor and planned to share the remaining kits with those out in the Commonwealth that needed it. She found her purpose.


End file.
